


Вот если бы мы поменялись местами

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на D.Gray-man Fest по заявке Тикки|Аллен. "Вот если бы мы поменялись местами"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот если бы мы поменялись местами

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение работы на других сайтах - запрещено без разрешения автора

Приятно просто сидеть, чуть раскачиваясь, на качелях. В детстве было совсем не до них. А сейчас очень хорошо - откинуться на спинку и лениво отталкиваться носком сапога.  
\- Так вот как нынче развлекаются сильнейшие экзорцисты.  
Нет, все определенно было слишком спокойно, обязательно должно было случиться что-то вот такое. Но оборачиваться просто не хотелось, максимум – прижаться щекой к цепи и чуть повернуть голову.  
\- Какими судьбами?  
\- Если скажу, что проходил мимо, ты не поверишь.  
\- Ага.  
\- И что ты решил?  
\- А есть выбор?  
\- Есть, причем всегда. Тебе ли не знать. Они, между прочим, уже сделали свой. Так, может, определишься и ты?  
\- Вот если бы мы поменялись местами, чтобы ты выбрал?  
\- То, что предлагаем тебе мы.  
\- Они все погибли. И по моей вине.  
\- И? И ты пойдешь и добровольно сложишь голову? Да они даже к тебе охрану не приставили, потому что ты труп ходячий, потому что знают, что силы воли у тебя не осталось. Я не верю, что передо мной тот мальчик, который залепил мне пощечину, находясь на грани смерти.  
\- Я убийца.  
\- Ты - Ной. Твое место с нами.  
\- Я никогда не смирюсь с планами Графа.  
\- Ты слушал меня? Ты слышал меня?  
\- Значит, ты бы согласился, если был бы на моем месте?  
\- У тебя 15 минут.  
\- Интересно, это много или мало для такого решения.  
Нет, думать в такой спокойный день не хотелось - просто размеренно качаться, лениво отталкиваясь от земли, просто смотреть на небо, просто быть здесь и сейчас.  
\- Через 10 минут я приду за тобой. Потому что, если бы ты был на моем месте, ты бы поступил точно также.


End file.
